majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsuko Itagaki
|- | Gender: ♀ Female |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: AB' |- |'Birthday: August 27 (Virgo)' |- | {C}Tatsuko Itagaki (板垣辰子) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''She is the middle daughter of in the Itagaki Siblings who was trained under Gyoubu Shakadou, the former Assistant Master who was banished from Kawakami Temple. |} '''Tatsuko Itagaki (辰子板垣)' '''is an anti-heroine (female antagonist in the anime) in '''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!' She is the second eldest daughter of the Itagaki Siblings who was trained under Gyoubu Shakadou and worked as hired mercenaries/smugglers to perform crimes in order to earn easy money by smuggling weapons in anime episodes. She first appeared in the original '''''Majikoi! Visual Novel in the common route and story route. She is one of the new heroines with her own route in Majikoi! S. Story Little is known about her when you originally meet her in the common routes of the original Majikoi!. However, she and her family play a major role in the Agave Route. She learned the Kawakami Style martial arts from the former Kawakami Temple Assistant Master, Gyoubu Shakadou and like her siblings, she learns the moves quickly. During her life, she and her siblings have often feuded with the Kazama Family as they share the same style. Her strong feelings for Yamato Naoe has also caused conflict between them, especially with Miyako Shiina and Momoyo Kawakami. In the Tsubame Matsunaga's route of the sequel Majikoi! S, she becomes friends with Benkei Musashibou due to their similar life styles when they joined the Young Lions Tournament in Tsubame's route. Appearance Tatsuko is often seen with her eyes close which usually indicates she is sleeping or in a good mood, though she does rarely open them when exceptionally happy or enraged. Her eyes are a deep green when opened and she has mid length light blue hair. She is very tall and has one of the largest bust sizes in the series, second only to Momoyo. Her clothing consists of a white-sleeveless shirt under a dark blue vest-corset like outfit. She also wears long tight jeans and black shoes. Personality Among the Itagaki siblings, Tatsuko is a gentle, yet laid back girl who is very easygoing. She is deeply in love with Yamato Naoe and is very loyal and loving to her family, to the point of fiercely defending them if necessary. Her love for Yamato is so strong, she threatened to beat up her brother Ryuhei when he was messing with him, warned that she would cut her ties with Ryuhei should he harm Yamato again. She is also a very heavy sleeper, falling asleep almost anywhere. This is how she originally met Yamato when she joined him for a nap near Tama River during the common routes of the original Majikoi! Visual Novel. Tatsuko can be serious when her hidden power is unleashed, which is usually symbolized when she fully opens her eyes which give off a glow similar to Momoyo, while releasing an almost primal scream. Powers and Abilities Tatsuko is able to sleep even while she is standing or sitting. Tatsuko is also a quick learner, learning double lariat with Benkei for the tournament in Tsubame route. Beastly Aura: When she gets into a fight, her pure beast-like fighting aura is so strong, it rivals those to Ageha Kuki and Momoyo Kawakami. Momoyo commented that she is someone on her level. In the Agave Route, her monstrous aura is literally felt by everyone in the whole city, even if they are miles away from Tatsuko. In her route, she uses her beatly aura to threaten her own twin brother, Ryuhei Itagaki to never mess nor harm Yamato ever again. Monstrous Strength: She is known to have incredible strength, which makes her capable of ripping out a bus stop sign out of the ground with just one arm. During a fight with Shi Jin, when she got her hand on her, she proceeds to defeat her rather quickly. According to her elder sister Ami, Tatsuko's power would be enough to even rival Momoyo's power, making her a formidable powerhouse of The Itagaki Siblings (It stated that she is the most dangerous among the Itagaki Siblings, willing to attack anyone, friend or foe). This is proven when she defeats both Christiane Friedrich and Kazuko Kawakami in one blow (in the process, literally sent Chris flying and broke Kazuko's leg), easily deflects Miyako Shiina's arrows, and goes toe to toe with Momoyo herself (both in the anime and in the novel) and even manages to beat her to a pulp. With one strike on the ground, she literally shook the earth with one strong blow and everyone around has felt it. In Benkei Musashibou's route, she manages to overpower out of Benkei's sleeper hold and lands a heavy blow towards her. In Xiang Yu's route, she was able to stand toe-to-toe against her that even Xiang Yu recognizes her strength before defeating her. According to her master and guardian, Gyoubu Shakadou, she got the most potential among her siblings and her strength is limitless, adding that if she would only get serious, she would be unstoppable. It was shown in her route that even if it was just a simple hug, Yamato stated he could still feel so much power from it despite being 'just a hug'. Immense Durability: She has high stamina and durability, making her able to take almost any blow and get right back up without any discernible pain or difficulty.She is also very tough, although getting beaten around by Xiang Yu (who's physical strength is even stronger than Momoyo Kawakami), she was still able to remain standing in the end. She once took a Kawakami Style attack that is as powerful as a huge nuclear explosion up close and receives little damage. During Tsubame Matsunaga's route, she took on a muscle-buster by Tsubame during the match and was able to walk away without any injuries at all. Weaknesses Though despite having such strength, she is somewhat lacking in terms of tactics and planning, leaving her to be easily defeated by Tsubame Matsunaga by countering her Kawakami Driver. She is also rather slow, this is how she struggles to catch Shi Jin, who is a smaller and faster opponent during their fight. And because when she goes berserk and would attack anyone, her older sister, Ami Itagaki, restrains her from going all-out. She also has a habit of sleeping in nearly any random situation. And is because of her sleepy behavior, Tatsuko has not reached her full potential. Gallery Tatsuko 10th Anniverary Art.jpg|Tatsuko Itagaki's design on Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! 10th Anniversary Release 1941-1465171064.jpg|Tatsuko Itagaki's Profile tatsuko_majikoi.jpg|Tatsuko in her normal state.. Tatsuko.png|Tatsuko with her eyes open. Guishen 056700922 EV 028 01 00.jpg|Tatsuko with Yamato guishen_056800923_EV_028_01_01.jpg|Tatsuko with her eyes open. guishen_065301008_EV_028_10_00.jpg|Tatsuko with her siblings. tatsuko_10.jpg|Tatsuko's 10 guishen_063300988_EV_028_08_02.jpg|Tatsuko in Kawakami Academy uniform. tatsuko_wall.jpg|Tatsuko in Majikoi S! Shakadou and The Itagaki family.jpg|Shakadou and the Itagaki siblings, including Tatsuko (Anime) Shakadou and The Itagaki family 2.jpg|Tatsuko with her siblings and Shakadou captures Yamato (Anime) Itagaki twin.jpg|Tatsuko and her twin brother, Ryuhei. (Anime) tatsokp_bus_stop_sign.jpg|Tatsuko with her weapon, a bus stop sign. (Anime) Tatsuko and Yamato- Unexpected Smooch.jpg|Tatsuko kisses Yamato (Anime) Tatsuko Itagaki- Angry Swing!.jpg|Tatsuko swats away Miyako's arrows (Anime) Tatsuko Itagaki- Tough Ninja.jpg|Tatsuko fights in a ninja outfit (Anime) Tatsuko in the anime nijasuit.png|Tatsuko fights in a ninja outfit (1)(Anime) Tatsuko, Ami and Angel Itagaki- In the shadows.jpg|Tatsuko, Angel and Ami in ninja outfits (Anime) Tatsuko and Angel Itagaki.jpg|Tatsuko, Angel and Shakadou at sea (Anime) Tatsuko Itagaki- I want a hug.jpg|Tatsuko- I want a hug Img.jpg|Tatsuko- Rage Tatsuko Itagaki- Demon Eyes.jpg|Tatsuko with her eyes glowing 5af0df24d9725d4bf61442240714cca0.jpg 16109535_p0.png 36.fw.png 27.jpg Majikoi Tatsuko Tagaki art.png Benkei and Tatsuko Art.png|Tatsuko and Benkei in one of the Official Arts in the Visual Artbook. Tatsuko bedshot edited.png|"Censored" version of Tatsuko one of the Official Arts in the Visual Artbook. Tatsuko knocking some arrows.gif|Tatsuko, knocking of some arrows. 614KuBjneFL. SY450 .jpg Trivia *Among the Itagaki Siblings, she is also a twin sister to her brother, Ryuhei Itagaki. **They both call themselves the 'Double Dragons'. *Stated by Ami herself, she is one of the most dangerous among her family. **By far, Tatsuko is one of the only female characters who was able to stand against and even beat up Momoyo alone, while it took many character to even stand against her with the aid of other characters to gang up on her or possibly cheat, (In Tsubame's case, she uses a specialized weapon that is specifically designed to defeat Momoyo because she knew that if she fights Momoyo alone, she wouldn't stand a chance). *Tatsuko often uses a bus stop sign pole as her main weapon. *Despite Tatsuko being an antagonist in the Majikoi! series, she is an optional heroine in the sequel Majikoi! S and is often rivaled with Momoyo and Miyako since she too has strong affections towards Yamato. *Like her siblings, Tatsuko is one of the few outsiders to learn Kawakami Style Martial Arts under Shakadou. *In the original Majikoi! popularity poll, of the female characters, she was ranked #7. * In the Skit mode, she is one of the current Big Four along with Momoyo, Tsubame and Yukie. Ranking 2 in arm wrestling, 4th in speed. * She is stated by a lot of people to be a genius and will shine if her skills are polished. Meaning she still hasn't finish her training. * She is considered to be even more dangerous when she is easily angered. * She is the tallest female heroine characters throughout the series. (She is the 2nd tallest character overall.) * Her name is translated to "Hour of the Dragon". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Itagaki Siblings Category:Heroine Category:Love Interests Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai